gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Architectural Espionage
Architectural Espionage '''es una misión de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Es la primera misión del robo al casino Calígula, que puede transcurrir luego de la misión de Woozie, "Explosive Situation". En esta misión, Woozie le dice a Carl Johnson que debe conseguir unos planos del casino, que pueden conseguirse en la Oficina de urbanismo de Las Venturas (Las Venturas Planning Department'). Introducción CJ entra en el cuarto de mantenimiento de Woozie y encuentra a este sin luz, Carl le avisa que esta apagada y la enciende, Woozie dice que no sabe qué hacer para asaltar el casino, así que CJ le dice que lo primero es ver un plano pero Woozie descubre que falta el plano del casino así que Carl sale por uno. Consiguiendo la cámara Al salir del casino Four Dragons, si Carl no tiene una Cámara Fotográfica, debe matar a algún turista que esta fotografiando en el barco del Pirates in Men's Pants. Al llegar, CJ verá a muchos de ellos. Carl mata al primero, y toma la cámara. Entrando a las instalaciones thumb|left|CJ y la recepcionista.CJ conduce hasta la oficina, marcada en el radar. Al llegar, entra en la instalación. Al entrar CJ ve a un guardia, pero lo ignora y se dirige al fondo de la oficina principal, en donde la recepcionista le espera. Cuando Carl le habla, le dice que quiere ver los planos del casino Calígula, y la recepcionista le dice que están en la planta superior, (depende de la decisión del jugador, el dialogo puede terminar antes) pero que está prohibida su fotografía. Ahora estará abierta la puerta que conduce a las escaleras. El Guardia CJ sube las escaleras hasta el último piso, donde se encuentran los planos, pero hay un guardia cuidándolo así que carl debe provocar una distracción para que no lo descubran. Distrayendo a los guardias thumb|200px|Carl incendiando el edificio. CJ va a las escaleras, y baja un piso. Luego se dirige a la habitación marcada en el radar. Al entrar, ve que hay unas estanterías, y unas máquinas de ventilación muy antiguas, que debe destruir. Al romperla, comenzará a prenderse fuego. CJ utiliza esa distracción, para volver a subir una planta, y tomarle una foto al plano. Escapando de la oficina 200px|thumb|[[CJ matando a un guardia.]]200px|thumb|[[CJ entregando los planos.]]CJ debe escapar de la oficina, ya que los guardias notaron que tomó una fotografía de los planos. Como CJ provocó fuego, el edificio estará lleno de humo y la escalera estará llena de policías y guardias que lo atacarán en cuanto le vean. Al salir, la policía te perseguirá, pero CJ los elimina y se dirige al casino de Woozie, o va al Pay 'n' Spray, y luego al casino, para terminar la misión. Recompensas Al llegar, te dirá "misión cumplida" y te dará más Respeto. Ahora se desbloquea la siguiente misión de robo al casino, "Key to Her Heart". Formas de fracasar la misión *Ser eliminado. *Ser arrestado. *Permanecer armado por mucho tiempo estando dentro de la Oficina de urbanismo. (El hecho de que esto ocurra, CJ será teletransportado en la Comisaría de Las Venturas dado que estará arrestado y perderá todas las armas que lo tenía, aunque si se tiene como novia a Bárbara Schternvart, no se perderá ninguna arma.) *Fotografiar los planos antes de distraer al guardia. Curiosidades * La maqueta del casino Calígula se parece mucho al logo de Rockstar Games. * Aunque los guardias no te hayan visto fotografiando los planos, igualmente vendrán a dispararte. * Es la única vez que accedes a la Oficina de Urbanismo. * Si entras con un arma el guardia te dirá "Sr. debo pedirle que se deshaga del arma" y con solo cambiar de el arma a puño te dejará pasar como si se las hubieras dado diciendo: "Agradecemos su colaboración Sr." y te dejará. * Puede que sea una aparición del Sr. Zhan. * Si sales de la Oficina y vuelves a entrar, los guardias te seguirán disparando. * Si muestra el arma por mucho tiempo, aunque tengas activado el truco de que la policía no te persiga, te teletransportará a la comisaría. *Si se fijan en los planos que fotografiamos dice ''Starwheater Mansion, esto es curioso, ya el nombre de la mansión es de Manhunt, y en la misión dice que son del Casino Calígula. Posiblemente esto es un error del juego *Tienen un cierto parecido a la misión Asalto al FIB, debido a que en ambos se tiene que escapar de un edificio en llamas matando a policías. *Esta misión son parecidos a las misiones Burning Desire y End of the line donde se tendrá que escapar de un edificio en llamas matando enemigos en el camino. *Durante la misión no se podrá modificar ningún vehículo en ningún garaje de modificación. Lo mismo pasa con la misión Breaking the Bank at Caligula's. Vídeo de la misión thumb|500px|center de:Architectural Espionage en:Architectural Espionage pl:Szpiegostwo architektoniczne Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Golpes